


Neo likes her dairy.

by Canidothislegally



Series: Neo and her love of dairy. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Dust accidents, Futanari, Lactation, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Selfcest, but I slept on it, the original one was simpler, then it got weirder, you can probably tell that this is just some weird ass smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: Essentially, Neo goes through some dust accidents, improves her semblance, and then smut. Actually just a lot of smut. Like, some weird ass stuff.
Series: Neo and her love of dairy. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601710
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own RWBY. 
> 
> I do own the weird ass thoughts that led to this though.

When the ice cream colored girl came across the abandoned lab, she was a little bit disturbed. She knew that Grimm weren’t in the area, and hadn’t been for almost a century, with only the occasional nevermore fly by. So when she discovered this underground lab that looked like it had been abandoned for only a few years, some questions were asked. 

Of course, she asked them to nobody, as not only was she mute, but she traveled alone. Her traveling partner and essentially family, Roman Torchwick, fell at the Battle of Beacon, and Neo didn’t know what to do. So she had ran, and tried not to think about her situation. Neo was stuck between the law, and her former allies, and neither had any benefits. 

Fortunately for Neo, there was plenty of things about the lab that made it a suitable hideout if she ever needed it. After the Battle of Beacon, Neo had spent some time as a huntress using a fake ID, and had managed to create a somewhat normal life, one that made her seem like a normal huntress. She would often take jobs that she could do alone, and even owned a small house in the city. She hoped her house was never discovered as the hideout of a criminal, but if it ever was, she had the abandoned lab.

Neo spent some time fixing the last after finding it originally. Now, most of its facilities were running smoothly again, and it was a fine place to live. With a working gym, rec room, and pool, as well as other standard facilities, the lab was actually nicer than her house. The only reasons why Neo didn’t stay there, was because she hadn’t fully explored it, and because she got lonely. If it weren’t for those two things, Neo would have certainly spent more time there. 

But it was common for the ice cream girl to be curious, and now she wanted to finish exploring her second home. Luckily, her short height was perfect for moving around some of the more overgrown parts of the lab. Despite having cleared away many hallways and rooms, Neo still wasn’t sure what had caused this place to be abandoned. She knew there must have been some reason, as there was evidence of people making quick attempts of destroying some files she found. Said files contained little valuable information for Neo, as they mostly were daily reports of the faculty’s health.

As Neo explores, she created a theory as to why the place was abandoned. Her main guess was that someone had accidentally let subterranean Grimm into the lab when they were expanding further underground. Most of the evidence was against this though, as there were no markings in the building that matched the marks of Grimm, nor were there signs of a fight. As Neo pondered her theory, she found herself clearing out some of the growth in the hallway. It was something that she normally did, as she liked being able to walk on a clean floor.

Neo wasn’t paying enough attention to her cleaning, as after a particularly strong swipe at some plants, she tumbled forward into a room. She looked back to see that the plants had obscured a small door, one that had previously gone unnoticed in her previous searches. Standing up, she brushed herself off and took a look around the room. Inside were dozens of machines that were covered head to toe in foliage. Many looked ancient, as the whole room seemed far more covered in plants than the rest of the facility was. Neo took notice of that, and soon her parasol was out, and every step taken was done so cautiously. 

Neo’s scan of her surroundings led her to notice that this room was actually covered in one massive plant, and that it stemmed from a single device. Neo approached carefully, and took steps toward the device. As she neared the device, she saw something interesting to her, a crystal of white dust. Neo was intrigued, white dust wasn’t something she had great knowledge of, and she had no idea why it was here. She took more steps towards that device, when it suddenly whirred to life. 

Neo had almost skewered the device with her parasol’s blade before she realized what it was doing. She watched as the device began to flicker with more activity, some panels flashing strings of numbers while others sat dormant, showing no signs of starting back up. Neo began to look through the panels, her eyes settling upon the largest of the active panels, and began to investigate. She took some time fiddling with the screen, and after spending quite a few minutes navigating, she came across details of the labs main project. 

As she read, the more Neo felt like she discovered a jackpot. The laboratory was focused on experimenting with the white dust, which apparently caused growth and enhancement to the one it was used on. Neo looked up to take a look at the plant that snakes across the room. She gave a slow nod to herself before continuing to read. According to the tablet, the dust seemed to have rapid growth across plants, and to humans, it seems to have aura and semblance enhancing properties. 

Neo let a small smile grace her face. This was better than winning any lottery. Aura and semblances were vital to hunters and huntresses, if she could enhance hers, or sell this dust to the right people, who would never have to worry anymore. She could live her days in peace as either the strongest or the richest person in Remnant. Neo looked back at the white dust crystal in the machine. She was still a bit skeptical of it, but further parts of the device told great tales of what could happen.

People being able to withstand twice as much force with their aura, or being able to have their semblance go through a sort of evolution. There were quite a few experiments done on some hunters and huntresses, which caused Neo to treat the dust with a bit more respect, and less like a hand grenade. She wanted to see if she could find more, but after an hour of searching, she left the room with only a single piece. Her rush to get back and test the dust caused her to miss one of the panels flickering back to life, stating that adverse affects occurred in those who infested the white dust. Such a shame that is, for Neo, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Neo arrived in the labs kitchen with her prize held lightly in her hands. After setting it gingerly on the counter, she dug around through the small appliances that she had managed to either bring to the lab, or those she had saved. After a minute of searching, she found that she did not own a blender, and found herself at an impasse. How was she supposed to use the white dust if she couldn’t make it a drink or a powder? 

As it turns out, Neo would stumble upon another solution, as when she licked it, more out of boredom and frustration than seriousness, the dust began to slowly transform into a thick liquid. From there, Neo resorted to just sticking the whole thing into her mouth, and just waiting for it to melt into a liquid. Neo decided that the white dust would need a better method for the next time she found some, as the white dust tasted awful, and wasn’t something that she wanted to taste again. 

With little knowledge for how long she would have to wait before the white dust affected her aura and semblance, Neo resorted to spending an hour cooking an elaborate feast in honor of herself for such a find. That and she wanted the awful taste out of her mouth. So after a full three course meal, Neo settled down on her pull out couch, and enjoyed a bowl of her favorite, Neapolitan ice cream. Her indulgence of her favorite snack would quickly see her asleep, the finished bowl beside her head. 

There was little that Neo was aware of when she awoke, other than a distinct pain across her chest. From what it was, Neo couldn’t tell, but she just wanted it gone, so she sleepily headed to her bathroom to go peer into the mirror. As she stumbled through the hall to the bathroom, Neo took a moment to glance at a nearby clock. It read 7:47, just an hour or two before she fell asleep. She figured it was just some sort of the white dust affecting her, so she settled herself into a relaxed state, and braced herself for what she would see in the mirror.

Neo was still surprised. What Neo was expecting was for her aura to be a bit out of control, and that was what she had prepared her mind for. What she was not expecting, was for her bra to be straining against a pair of bigger breasts. Her black lace bra had tons of flesh just sticking over the cups, and she could very easily tell why she was in pain. But as Neo watched, she witnessed her breasts continue to grow again. Her C cup sized bra could do little against her now F sized breasts. They were simply far too large, and Neo soon found herself in significantly more pin than she was in before. 

Neo watched as her bra strained against the growing breasts, and tried to remove it. Her attempts were in vain, as the bra was simply to tight, its claps stuck in place. But as the pressure on her ribs increased, Neo couldn’t help but feel like she felt another pressure increase. The only difference was that this on was inside of her breasts, not outside. As her breasts grew past G and H, she watched as her breast grew in a final spurt, snapping her bra as they became I cups. But the snapping of her bra didn’t release just the pressure on her ribs. 

Neo watched in a form of interested horror, as white milk dribbled from the tips of her nipples. She found herself swiping along her breast with a finger, cleaning the milk off of her breast in a single motion. She sampled the milk from her finger, to find that it tasted strangely sweet. As she savored the flavor, more milk flowed from her nipples, as she began to letdown after it built up. 

Neo savored the flavor of her milk, and as her letdown began, she started noticing other changes to herself. Neo noticed that she was taller, no longer the short four feet and nine inches, but rather standing somewhere around five feet and six inches. Her pants felt more snug than before, as she noticed that she had wider hips and a more rounded butt. Most importantly, she watched as aura ripples around her, far stronger than it was before.

Neo couldn’t believe the advancements she had made in such a short time. But there was more than just her satisfaction, there was something else now. Neo felt something stronger, a primal need, lust. So Neo went to her bedroom, her tight jeans getting noticeably moist her her arousal. She nearly launched herself onto her bed, stripping as soon as she landed. Activating her semblance, she watched as perfect copy of her current self appeared, with a noticeable addition. A set of cock and balls adorned this second Neo, and they were made to please.

Neo ordered her futa clone to go to work, and she spread apart her legs, exposing herself, to herself. The clone happily obliged, wasting no time in ramming her cock into Neo’s waiting pussy. The two both instantly felt pleasure course through their bodies, and the sensation was addictive. Neo found herself moving her body to movement of her clones thrusts, each one causing massive amounts of pleasure. 

The two came in moments, the clone thrusting itself as far into the actual as it could go. Neo felt herself climaxing all over her clones cock, but she wanted more. She began to drink from her breasts, her sweet milk tasting divine in the moment. But unbeknownst to the ice cream girl, the dust had affected the milk she made. It did more than just satisfy ones thirst. It functioned as a strong aphrodisiac, and Neo was about to feel its affects.

Before the clone could start round 2, Neo climaxed again. Her mind was unable to tell why though, mostly due to her totally aroused state. Neo kept drinking from her breasts, and each moment brought more, and more intense pleasure. Her skin became orgasmic to the touch, every little feeling providing enough sensation to orgasm. Soon, she couldn’t even drink without having an intense orgasm, as both the feeling of sucking on her breasts and the feeling of milk sliding over her tongue was too much. The clone who simply stood there next to Neo was now rendered useless for pleasure. Although the fact that it was still inside of Neo meant that Neo would continue to orgasm. 

As Neo finally emptied her breasts, her clone vanished, only to reappear looking slightly different. The clone was similar to the last one, only this one was lactating, and a bigger set of cock and balls adorned this one. Neo couldn’t give an order to the clone in her state of constant orgasm, but she didn’t need to. This clone was created by her desire to get fucked, and that’s what it was going to do.

It spared no hesitation in immediately thrusting deep into Neo, causing her to have an intense orgasm. Each thrust of the clone brought Neo to another intense orgasm. As the clone continued, soon it came inside of Neo, but that was insignificant to the amount of times that Neo had already came. But the clone was designed for sex, and soon it was at it again. After each time it came, it’s cock and balls seemed to grow a bit, all due to Neo’s crazed mindset for pleasure. 

As Neo kept orgasming, she drank from the clones breasts. While it didn’t have the same effect as her milk, it was still enough to cause her to climax yet again. Thus, the clone picked Neo up off the bed, and fucked her while she was carried. This only made everything feel stronger for Neo. The feeling of the clone’s hands supporting her, the rough movements off her clone’s thrusts, and the feeling of the stray milk running down her skin. It was enough to send her over the edge. An orgasm more intense than any of her others ran through the length of her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and Neo fell unconscious to the feeling of intense pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Neo awoke to the feeling of her bed being quite wet. She also felt like her head was splitting in two, which was strange, because she knew that she hadn’t drank any alcohol in recent history, mostly to act like a good citizen. She peeled her eyes open, but found that she was unable to move most of her body. Neo became increasingly worried, as her memories of the night before were extremely hazy, and if there was a chance she was discovered, it might mean game over for her. 

After what was probably around an hour, Neo was finally able to move herself into an upright position, which showed her a rather interesting view of her bedroom. She noticed that her sheets were soaked, from what she couldn’t tell, but what she did notice was a rather interesting substance coating the bed; the floor, and most importantly, her. Neo recognizes it for what it was, but that led to a whole new question. How did that much cum end up in her room in her underground lab? Neo wasn’t a fan of having many people at once, but there was no way that that many people had found the lab at the same time, and then convinced her to sleep with them. 

As Neo continued to regain bodily function, she noticed a camera on the nightstand. After spending another ten minutes reaching for it, Neo finally managed to bring it closer to her. As she slowly powered it on and wiped the cum off it, she frowned. Since when has she had a camera like this? Was it a gift from whoever made the mess? Well with little explanation for what had happened so far, Neo began to look through the camera, and what she found was... interesting to say the least.

Most of the photos were of her being pleasures by her well hung clone, and some of them brought back some of her, less dignified moments from the night. But as she continued swiping through, she noticed that some of them showed her while unconscious. While it did explain why she had some big gaps in her memory, she was slightly concerned by the fact that her clone had kept at it. 

Neo chalked it up to the affects of the white dust. Everything that had happened that night was because of the white dust. Her semblance must have evolved to make things far more realistic, and it must have been capable of creating small scale items permanently, which is why the camera now exists. While Neo was indeed happy with her evolution, she wasn’t happy about having to clean the entire room, and go clothes shopping while nothing fit her. It was going to be such a pain, but it was a minor setback. Plus, maybe this new body could help her score some hot folks while she was out. 

As Neo finally regained control of her body, she began to move about the lab, cleaning, fixing, and preparing herself for her trip outside. She set the camera down, and left on her trip to the outside, the camera still set on an image of the night before.

But as luck would have it, the day would progress and when Neo returned home, she felt the pressure in her breasts return. And after trying a small taste she realized two things. One, she was extremely horny right now, and two, it could be used to make some very sweet ice cream. This would lead to a repeat incident of the night before , causing all of Neo’s hard work to be for naught. 

This cycle would repeat for quite a while. Either she’s get home from working and drink her own milk, or eat Emile cream that contained her own milk. Each night would result in a massive mess for the morning, and a ton of orgasms. Over the months Neo began to notice a change. It all started when she woke up and vomited. This continued for a while, and while it eventually calmed down, it had Neo concerned yet again. After a few more months it became obvious to anyone who saw her. Neo was pregnant. 

While Neo panicked at first, she soon realized that it wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened. She was lonely quite often, and she had tons of money from heists and huntress work. She could easily afford to raise a child. What changed was more than Neo’s attitude though. As her months progressed, her body changed to match. Her breasts grew larger to J cups, and their lactation only increased. Her body gained wider hips, thicker thighs, as a more rounded ass. The state’s she got when she went out in public felt wonderful to her. For some reason, Neo enjoyed the prospect of being considered a bombshell Milf.

This reflected in her night life. While she primarily banged her clone when she needed longer relief, many random women in vale found themselves spending a night with the ice cream lady. And both sides were always left very satisfied. This was just how Neo was now. She was happy being able to feel endless pleasure, and soon she would have a family to replace that hole that existed since Torchwick had died. 

As Neo stood in her lab bedroom, she looked in the full length mirror she had placed in there. She looked gorgeous. Her long, multicolored hair glistened, and her skin was beyond smooth. Her body was wrapped up in her favorite set of black lingerie, a choice that she might regret if it got torn during the night. It was snug around her legs and breasts, as both had grown considerably since she became pregnant. Speaking of, her now ninth month belly was a fixation of hers. She was constantly rubbing it gently, and something about it made her complete. Neo just loved how the pregnancy had changed her, and she loved how they looked. Call it another affect of the white dust if you will.

As Neo moved to the bed, she looked over at the freshly eaten bowl of homemade ice cream. As the effects slowly kicked in, the clone of Neo appeared, still as hung as ever. The two smiled at each other, knowing what awaited each other in the next few hours to come. Just another night for the dairy loving woman.


End file.
